One Last Song
by Violentkitsune
Summary: Katara thinks Zuko is an A-class snob. Zuko finds her to be a stubborn hard-case to work with. But there's no denying the feelings that the Katara feels. And she finally comes to terms with them as she sings at the school dance. One-Shot. Zutara fanfic. Music fanfic.


Lights spinned throughout the room, dousing the many students that danced about in momentary spots of light. Thick velvet maroon drapes hung from the ceiling, with little fairy lights and gold tinsel strung up around. All around people were twisting and turning, dancing about in such a hypnotic way and with all the finesse of acrobats. The music pumped throughout the room, the stage littered with sound systems, while the school band sang their hearts out on the stage, strumming away on their guitars and jamming out on the piano and drums.

As their song ended, one of the lead vocalists pulled away, snagging a drink bottle from the side. Long brown hair had been straightened and pulled in a high ponytail, secured with a simple silver ribbon. Hair framed the delicate, heart shaped face, with a few strands falling across bright cerulean blue eyes. Her athletic body was dressed in a strapless black bustier with several layers of blue and purple chiffon flaring out around her knees, revealing curves that no one had seen before. Her feet were encased in silver sequin converse, allowing her to move easily and without the hassle of teetering on five-inch heels.

Katara surveyed the room, looking out amongst her fellow peers. Everyone cheered for her bandmates and whooped loudly. She smiled and waved out to the students, giving a thumbs-up to her brother Sokka and her best friend Suki.

She sat down off to the side on a stool and listened to her bandmate Jet take the lead on the next song, all the while searching for a certain someone. That someone happened to be sitting at the bar of this illustrious club, his flaming amber-gold eyes eyeing the crowd. Katara couldn't help but admit that her 'frenemy' looked very dashing tonight, dressed in a black tuxedo with a black dress shirt and red tie. His dark hair was untouched by hair products of any kind, falling into place over his eyes. His scar was less noticeable, the faint pink burn nonexistent in this lighting. His date for the night lounged beside him, her pale hand placed over Zuko's tanned one.

Mai had a tall slender figure with ivory skin, dark black hair held in an elegant chignon. She was dressed in a tight fitting crimson sheath dress that stretched to the floor, with golden floral design climbing up and decorating the bodice. As Katara stood off to the sides, she couldn't help but feel a slight shred of envy, looking at that couple off to the side. No matter how pissed off she could get at Zuko, there was no denying that she'd always felt a feeling of contempt and satisfaction whenever they argued.

Jet cheered out loud as he finished off the lyrics to 'Love like Woe' by the Ready Set. He had a big cheesy grin on his face as he looked out on the crowd. The spotlight flickering down caught on the silver lapels of his shimmering green blazer, creating a certain shimmer when you looked at him. He turned over to Katara and winked at her. This was her cue to come on stage - and she did so proudly, strutting with her head held high and proud.

"Hey everyone!" Katara called out into the microphone. The whole room erupted into chaos, with wild wolf whistles coming from the hot-headed males. Suki gave a wild cat call that carried out all the way to the stage. "What a crazy night, eh?" More cheers erupted and Katara laughed. "Anyways this next song was requested by several of your fellow students, so i hope you enjoy it."

Katara looked over to the guys on the drums, and signaled for Jet to start on the acoustic guitar. He strummed lightly with his fingers, letting the mellow chords drift throughout the atmosphere. Katara shook any strays out of her eyes and began her piece.

_There i was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place _

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when i saw your face_

_All i can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Everyone waltzed across the floor, with all the girls leaning down on their partners shoulders. Zuko held Mai's stiff figure in his arms, her expression borderlining boredom and placidness. She kept her eyes downcast, ignorant of Zuko's watchful gold eyes on the vocalist on stage. He watched her movements, savouring every smile she threw to the crowd.

_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All i can say is i was enchanted to meet you_

Zuko let his eyes fall over her figure, relishing in her glory. their relationship was a rocky one; one day they were screaming threats to one another, the next they were humble colleagues. Putting aside their differences and their war between them, he had to admit that she was stunning tonight, truly deserving of her spotlight. He felt a slight pinprick of jealousy as he looked at the secret smiles and gestures she gave to her accomplice. Jet was undeserving of her attention in his eyes, a worthless being who had no right to be near her.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

While Jet sang through the next verse, Zuko looked down at Mai. She was a great girl, a childhood friend of both him and his sister Azula. He knew of her strong feelings for him, and wished that he could reciprocate them, but he'd never been able to pass that friendship stage. It was only by Azula pressuring him to take Mai tonight that she was even with him tonight. But Mai was a girl who agreed with everything he said, never going against his word or speaking her own opinions. And Zuko, well, he didn't want a girl that was submissive. He wanted one that raged against him, that fought back every word he said, a girl who was fuelled by a desire to grab every opportunity presented.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Katara was lost in the music around her. She let her entire spirit pour out with every note she sang, every word that left her lips.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until i see you again_

_These are the words i held back_

_As i was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

She looked out at Zuko, meeting his gold eyes as they crossed paths with her own ice blue. Her breath hitched slightly as she let her last note waver in the air. Her face warmed as the intensity of his gaze seeped into her bones. He hadn't look at Mai with that gaze at all tonight. She knew that. His attention snapped back at his date, who seemed to be wearing a more grim expression as she whispered words in his ear.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"You have feelings for that Katara girl, don't you?"

Mai looked Zuko squarely in the eyes. All night she caught him glancing back at the stage, and not just because he thought the band was super great. No, a certain someone had kept his attention returning to them all night long. He thought she didn't see his sneaking gazes that rested upon the dark-skinned girl, but she noticed.

Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry Mai. I've tried hard but . . ."

Mai nodded. She understood perfectly. As much as she wished to keep zuko by her side for the rest of her life, she would much rather have his kindness rather than his misery. And what she was going to say next would most likely break her heart, but she would survive through it. "Well then, I have but one thing to say."

Zuko tilted his head quizzically.

"Go after her."

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Katara was outside in the courtyard, revelling in the fresh air. She sat at a simple picnic table, surrounded by fairy lights and a water fountain sculpted into a sea nymph. Behind her the club pulsed with music as the DJ took over. Her bandmates had all gone in to join the dance party. She enjoyed being out here, listening to the muted sounds within the club. A cold breeze drifted past, raising goosebumps on her skin and creating dancers out of the fallen leaves.

Something warm and smooth slipped over her shoulders.

"Its stupid to be out here in the cold with nothing warm," Zuko's voice interrupted.

Katara hid the amazement as she watched him pull a seat across from her. He wore a slight

boyish smirk on his face, almost nervous even.

"The great lord Zuko," Katara teased, "favouring an audience with a lowly peasant like me over a great celebration in the club? My my, what has the world come to."

"Oh shut up Katara," Zuko bit back, leaning across the table. "You love it when i'm around."

"Che, of course," Katara said sarcastically. "Everytime you come around, my heart just flutters in my chest,' she said in a sappy sweet tone, disguising the truth with her sarcasm.

Zuko couldn't control the chuckle that left him. He had finally come to terms with the many aspects that he admired about her. The talents she possessed, her quick-fire temper and sassy attitude, her caring and loving nature, the soft features that shaped her face, sweet rose pink lips and dear god those eyes, bright clear cerulean blue eyes that shone like frozen ice, captivating and enchanting . . .

Katara watched Zuko zone out as he stared at her. She felt her face flush as his eyes focused on her face. "If there's something on my face, then feel free to tell me nitwit. Don't just hold it all in-"

She tensed up in surprise as Zuko pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers with a fiery passion. Katara took a moment to realise what was happening before she moved her own lips against his, raising one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Why the hell did I wait so long?" Zuko breathed as he pulled back slightly, holding the hand in his hair with his own, feeling the warmth emanate from her skin.

Katara chuckled. "I've been asking that question myself for a long time Zuko. Took you long enough though, didn't it you slowpoke?" she teased.

The young man smirked and brought in for another kiss. "Yes it did. Now shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

Rights for the 'Enchanted' Lyrics go to Taylor Swift. Hope everybody enjoyed this.


End file.
